my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Installation (Win10Desktop)
|} __TOC__ From CD on Win10 :Warnings: #InstallShield conflicts with Pharaoh|Cleo Installation (see below). #The use of widescreen patch, No CD patch or other executable altering unofficial patches will most likely disable 'Campaign Creator' button functionality from 'Emperor' program. This is caused by a Securom check that fails when it attempts to launch 'EmperorEdit' program. Most patches of this type do not alter 'EmperorEdit'. 'EmperorEdit' should launch from its Windows shortcut if you have the CD. When switching between 'Emperor' and 'EmperorEdit', you should allow a moment or two for the system resources to stabilize. You can use 'Task Manager' to see how your system normally responds to the resource cooling-off period after closing | exiting | quiting each. #Each region has its laws and exception as it relates to 'unofficial patching'. We do not judge but caution the reader to weigh the trust factors and use good ethics in their decision. #Emperor isn't resource intensive but on Win10; a slowness in launching and sometimes acting like a background task is noticeable. We assume it is Securom and MS reluctance to fully support old DRM software. Using Virtualization is probably the only solution for future Window builds. We have played Emperor since 2003, using Win98 to Win10. Win10 is the first OS to give us a problem not related to software driver issues. Installation is best from an Administrator account. Insert the CD and let 'Autorun' do its thing. Install directory should be C:/Sierra, do not let it install in 'Programs', though your links will likely be stored there. Most fully updated Window OS's have fixed the bad behavior, but you might be installing in a Virtual environment (i.e. Virtualbox) lacking an Update. Most distributions will require an update to version 1.0.1.0. Search the CD or web for the correct language patch. Compatibility Right click the shortcut for Emperor.exe, select Properties, select Compatibility Tab. Select "Win98/Win Me", from the dropdown list, to force the program onto the first processor avoiding timing issues. Check 'disable High DPI', which prevents Scaling. We found this best suits our purpose when in 'Windowed Mode' at 1024x768 resolution on a 1600x900 Desktop resolution using 32inch to 40inch LCD TVs. If you have multiple User accounts, then you should insure to Apply the changes to all users. There is a checkbox for this, which sometimes resets the process depending on OS version. 'EmperorEdit.exe' should be setup the same. Disabling intro-movies: Open file C:\Sierra\EmperorRotMK\Emperor.ini for editing. Change the line reading "PlayIntroMovie=yes" to "PlayIntroMovie=no". Save and close. 'Windowed Mode' preferance: It is becoming more common for HD TVs to have VGA or better inputs which are superior to HDMI cabling. Windowed Mode is best done via Windows software as modern GPU software assumes programs will be HD aware. First insure your monitor is properly setup. If you have tried in the past to make adjust using GPU software then first reset the GPU setting to their defaults. Use the TV or monitor manual instructions to refresh the setup. Once you get proper 1080p, 720p, and 4x3 ratio displays via TV channels then you can assume that your ready to setup for VGA which is often a separate function. Every manufacture is a bit different but commonly there is a 'Auto' setup function that if used while the computer is in 1080p mode will do perfect adjustments. If unsatified then try again after changing the 'Zoom mode'(Wide|Normal)or other options available for VGA computer until you get a near perfect or acceptable display. Minor adjustments (a few pixel shifts) may be needed in the TV monitor setup or GPU settings. Run Emperor.exe, Once the display settles press Function Key [F5] to get it in 'Windowed Mode' if not already. If the Desktop Icons and Text have been resized then use the Tip in Misc section below. Ensure the Program is in '1024x768' resolution by pressing Function Key [F7]. Click 'Quit' on the Emperor Interface. Repeat for any other users by signing-out and into the other account.(mostly a check) You should then 'Restart' the computer to resolve any lingering system issues. (check the account most likely to be the defaultnon-admin to ensure the 'Windowed Mode' and resolution stuck) See Emperor: Getting started for more information Installshield Conflict Pharaoh and Emperor use the same ID number. So before installing the second program, you need to change the file name. The Folder is hidden so you may need to allow yourself the right. Open files and skim the text until you find the one. Add something obvious to the filename like "Pharaoh{.................}", but don't blank out the bracketed numbers since you may need them to uninstall Pharaoh/cleo at a later date. Once Emperor is installed you might want to rename its Installshield file. Murphy's law sentiment is you already inadvertently uninstall Pharaoh. Good thing is the data is usually left. Just zip the Pharaoh folder, for backup safety, until both programs are installed. Zipping is preferred because the data files should not be disturbed by the reinstall; just a safety measure in case something goes wrong. Misc Check with your Linux or Mac communities for solutions with installing Emperor. Systems today have virtualization capability that can solve minor issues such as Win10s quirky behavior. :Tip: All Programs, except Emperor, should be minimized or closed. Emperor should be the Active Program(move Emperor's Windows Bar up or click the Emperor Interface). Pressing Hotkey[F5] twice, allowing the Mode to change In-Game between depressions, will fix the Desktop text and icons resizing issue. Intermittent issue on some launches of Emperor. Even with Win10 there are a multitude of options for users to customize their experience. Utilizing Multiple Desktops and having access to customizing apps for peripheral devices(mouse, keyboard, trackball) can make each users experience unique. Continue with some basic reading at Emperor: Interface. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor basics